


Drifting

by Azure_Chaosheng



Category: Unspecified Fandom, うちもりん of TIGER
Genre: F/F, RPF, mmay, 中之人, 内森, 声優
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Chaosheng/pseuds/Azure_Chaosheng
Summary: 20岁森 x 30岁彩包养床伴设定先上车后补票





	1. Chapter 1

在那个梦里，内田只觉得自己好像被甘美而黏腻的潮水重重包围着，她能意识到自己尚闭着眼，很难受。眼圈传来阵阵刺痛，与微弱却锐利的视线——只能看到一片通红的视界的视线对抗抵牾。从不安的睡梦中挣扎着醒来之时，她看到了从厚实的蓝布窗帘罅隙里透进来的春日光，关于忽然的记忆像是平行世界的缺口般诡异地打开，然而无论如何也想不起来了。梦之为梦的神秘，在于其在苏醒的刹那间再也无法确认。

内田在那时感到了难以言喻的孤独感。

这很奇怪，内田想到，年过三十、事业有成的自己早已经是阅历颇丰、独立而坚强的模样，不管是心态还是身体。而这种孤独是与自己身份很难吻合的一种蛮横无理的情绪。她叹了一口气，找到了昨晚被随意扔在床尾的内衣裤。想不明白的事便不会花时间花精力去想了，她一向是那种性格，迟缓的温柔近乎残酷。

三森已经在盥洗室了，她穿着松垮垮的大白t恤衫，领口开得很大，随着刷牙的动作，小半个背部都露了出来。

内田缓缓地靠在门边，只看了一眼，就红了脸。

三森背部健康的小麦色肌肤上，纵横着数道红红的伤痕，那是昨晚上自己尖尖的指甲留下的伟绩。

“嗯？彩？有事吗？”三森见内田一直站在自己身后，疑惑地回过头。

随着转身的动作，过大的奶白色的T恤衫空荡荡地晃着——三森为了追求舒适，在家都是穿宽敞的纯棉衣物。内田在白衫晃动掀起的微微水光里，乜斜着三森伤痕累累的性感背部。情人有着年轻的脖颈，上面好看的青筋河流般缓缓地蜿蜒着，沿着小麦色的肌肤往锐薄肩侧的方向淡淡隐却在湿漉漉长发朦胧的阴翳中。

那样的似有还无的打量令三森产生了一种对方在邀请自己、欲拒还迎的错觉，下一秒，她扔下了手中的毛巾，握住内田柔和圆润的素白双肩——半开半合，裸在睡衣的吊带下，有些急迫地吻上她嫣红的双唇。

内田微微一愣，但那只是一瞬间的事，她并没有闭眼，而是直直地近距离望着三森柔柔阖着的眼睫，三四粒水珠驻留在她长长的睫毛上，那样薄而毫无防备的、像是水栖动物微微翕动的眼皮下，藏着两枚湿润而感伤的年幼星辰吧。三森紧凑的肌肤上蕴藏着太阳般的弹力。她拥有一副极其年轻而充满活力，血色很好又表情丰富的脸庞，时常会冲着自己灿烂微笑，有时又会做出一些古怪表情的脸庞。忽然的靠近却令内田再次感到了那种苛烈的孤独，仿佛即将从梦中醒来似的令人畏葸。孤独仿佛内核深处的火焰，烤得人口干舌燥，身体滚烫。内田一边细细看着她，一边不由自主地伸手去触碰她的脖颈，像是对待一件极其脆薄的、内部结构透明纤弱的瓷器般小心翼翼，与昨晚那种会在她背部留下痕迹的疯狂动作截然不同，仿佛源于自己体内深处的孤独的炙烤会在那河床般的青筋上留下干裂的褶襞似的。

三森被她那颤抖的、神经质的爱抚撩得心驰神荡，一直颇为自持的吻终于停了下来，有些狼狈地去拉扯她本就不整的睡衣吊带。她不想让内田觉得自己满脑子都是一些下流又快活的事情，二十年来伶俜一人，她从未敢想过真有一天能与一直存在于抽象的梦想中的女人朝夕相对，内田于她是少年梦幻中的扑朔迷离，东洋诗篇的化身。猥亵着、又想珍存，因为绝无可能，所以春梦再怎么肆无忌惮也无所谓，但当一日成真，反倒像是玷污了她似的。

内田没有拒绝，她想不到要靠近眼前年轻情人的理由，因此也想不到要拒绝她的靠近的理由。她不喜欢思考理由，更喜欢泡在浴缸里昏昏欲睡。现在她没有在浴缸里，被三森托着抵在墙上，那种颠簸般的失重感却也无甚差别。

三森卖力地讨好着眼前的女人，她惯常清冷而显得禁欲的嫩白脸颊逐渐染上一层好看的红晕，亚麻色的长发鬈曲的发尾随着动作暧昧地摆动着。喘息愈重，内田淡色的瞳仁缓缓失焦，脖子高高后仰，三森咬了上去。尖利的犬齿抵上脆弱脖颈的刹那，内田微微蹙了眉，但并不是因为痛楚。情到兴处，三森手下的动作也变得刁钻起来，她不是以毛头小子那种贪欲般的力量取胜的家伙，内田在初次尝到三森那份对于情事无师自通的下流之后，几乎就要开始怀疑她自述的单身二十年是个谎言了。

伤口因为运动流汗有一点痒疼痒疼的，三森难耐地闭眼，从额头渗出、又缓缓凝成露珠的汗滴迷了她年轻气盛的眼，却空不出手去擦。内田看在眼底，喑哑的笑声掩在喉咙深处。她在三森的眉间落下一个湿热的吻，细细舔去了小情人眉眼间的汗滴。

三森闭着眼，只觉得带着内田独有的馥郁甜香的唇吻开了微阖的眼睑，然后温热的滑软似有似无地在眼球过电般一触即散，脆弱薄嫩的眼球表面被不属于自己的物体侵犯的实感如此清晰，瞬间的战栗几乎令她后背发毛。握着内田左脚踝的手稍加用力就往一边分得更开，迫使她在自己面前更加过分地打开身体。

内田站立不稳，双手更紧地环住三森的脖子，无暇再去像刚刚那样细心爱抚，攫住她后颈的动作也固执起来。除了指尖，她全身上下再使不上劲，只能软绵绵地吊着，眼睁睁地看着自己双腿被分开。而三森却又故意放慢了速度，这亵玩一般的拉扯与挑拨令内田倍感羞耻，下意识地往后缩了缩。然后后背碰到了放了一堆日常洗漱用品的盥洗台上，随着动作那些容器发出“哐当”的一响，惊得内田全身一抖。

三森立马察觉到了内田这一忽然的动作与反应，并迅速抓到了其中的乐子。她作恶地抱起内田的腰，刻意地将动作方向引向了盥洗台，于是，摆放在台上的那一片瓶瓶罐罐被顶得叮叮当当、好不下流地响起来。

“我说你这家伙......”内田随着那一片羞耻的玻璃碰撞声低低地骂了一句，下身却不由自主地缩得更紧。

三森抿住唇，不答话，将脸埋进内田的颈侧，差点笑出声来。

内田察觉到脖颈深处那颤抖的温热吐息，恨恨地对着逼在身前的人毫无防备舒展开来的蝴蝶骨就是是一爪子，满意地听到了三森的抽气声，新伤旧伤，够你受一顿了。她暗自得意地想着，看着三森那具极其年轻的、充满张力的赤裸肉体，它顺着经络与骨骼的凸起，一边为光，一边为影，洋溢着盐粒与月亮的香气。带电的肉体醇化在细枝末节、一划而过的火焰般的东西中，穿过自己盛满孤独的心房化作涓涓悲切而真挚的川水。于是、又重重挠了几下。

三森低低地呻吟出声，带着三分疼痛、七分春意，极像是不太会发声的小兽闷在喉咙里的低鸣，她糯着鼻音，莫如说是撒娇般的拱着内田的颈窝。如果不是手下愈来愈放肆而恬不知耻的动作，这模样倒真像是乞食的小可爱了。

“彩......”三森黏糊糊地叫着，“彩......”一声一声仿佛永远叫不够似的，只有此时，她才敢鼓着勇气叫她的名字，亲昵得像是一个真正的伴侣一般。

世界上最愚蠢的行为莫如说就是结婚了吧，她深知那人对此一点兴趣也没有。她亦极少使用复数第一人称的谈话，她对“我们”根本没有兴趣。

三森默默地想着，她绝非是内田以为的那种耽溺于肉体相缠的瞬间愉悦光感之下的庸人，哪怕她的的确确乐此不疲，对失却这一行为的辩驳能力的自己感到愤恨，对她这令人心驰神荡的天生尤物的无法抵抗感到愤恨。她绝不是、绝不仅仅是那种听话而顺从的孩子特有的那种一腔愚勇的灵魂。内心如此挣扎着，手却依然有条不紊地抚摸着，溪水般灵动的腰肢，年龄尚来不及在她的身躯上留下痕迹，事实上，她正当年华！诸神、苍天、恶鬼、毫无月晕的皓月，还有那令人怀念的人世跫音夹杂在海潮般的咸湿气息里、刺穿她的体内。看看自己这宛如海市蜃楼般的挣扎吧，就当它来作以后的笑料吧。

内田只觉得三森的动作越来越偏激了，随着动作而波浪起伏的腰间没有一点多余脂肪的匀称的肌肉，极似过度用力按在书页上的苍白的指尖像要在自己正钻研的那一页留下刻骨铭心的折痕似的。她微微地皱着眉，看着三森纯粹而泛红的眼眶，或者说那两枚湿漉漉的、悲伤的年幼星辰，高悬于月海之上的遥远星球会否也因灯塔的白光而目眩神驰呢？或者因为那掩在深深海雾中孤独的蛇颈龙的啸鸣而发出长长的、震慑心灵的咏叹呢？仿佛是坐在船上仰望着那朝自己袒露出黛蓝波腹的大海，一厢情愿倾斜着的海浪来势汹汹地拍打着船身，不断地被抛高、复而又跌落下来，晕眩感莫如说是大海对失落于旧日荣光的临摹吧，或者说遗落在世界之隅的神话的改写更加精妙？肉体与比喻的语言酷似，却比单薄的语言更加明晰必见，因为它时时刻刻是准备着爆发着的、随时可能充满淤血，甚至流出滚烫的鲜血。想到这里，内田忽然放肆了起来，此前并未刻意压制的情动的嗓音如今完全肆无忌惮地泄出甘美的口腔，仿佛要与那一浪高过一浪的海浪竞争，迷醉和酩酊，仿佛要在充满拂晓凉风和微光的幽玄海面上，证明自己是一条从遥远彼方、悠悠流淌的琉璃色的河，归吧！此时此刻，她终于感觉到了彼此向对方靠近的必要。仿佛为了证明自己的存在似的，严酷的矿物质的浓黑的孤独感，与高山植物的紫色的爱慕感，再没有比这颜色更为纯粹的交合了。

“吻我，铃子......"内田喘着气，轻轻笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

接到三森发过来的简讯时，内田其实正在参会，正在发言的是已经有些谢顶的市场主管——这位中年男性其实没有他看起来那么显老，不过三十岁出头而已，一步一步做到现在这个职位已经算是青年有成——满口Mundell最优货币区理论、向量自回归模型、贝叶斯估计等等，内田暗自觉得他更适合调往理论预估部门——如果有这么一个意义不明的公司机构的话，当然，并不是说理论不重要，只是她会觉得......

“不考虑货币政策的区域效应的话，利率渠道和信贷渠道的考虑基本可以说是一纸空谈。”

内田说完这句话的时候，拿起放在手边的水杯饮了一口，“房地产市场瞬息万变，比起埋在实验室里建构各种理想化的预估模型，可能亲自市场调研会更合适些。”

这句话对于目前在议的议题来说其实是显得有些严格得有几分苛刻的意味了，会场气氛骤然变得更加紧迫，每个人脸上都挂上了肃然。

内田不疾不徐地打开了策划案，她没有说一句废话，甚至连礼节性的委婉评价都没有一个，开门见山，点出问题，再恰到好处地分配好解决任务，又在相对宽容的地方适时做出抛放。

这项房产投资是公司转型的重要策划案，为此内田已经连续三天在各部门亲自抽样检查、谛听开会报告再适时给出调控，她接到三森简讯的时候，其实正在参会。

手机震动起来那时候，她只是下意识瞟了一眼准备掐掉手机电源，然后正好看见“三森すずこ”的名字闪烁起来的瞬间。

于是在主管滔滔不绝的向量误差修正资产负债效应滞后系数项的长篇大论之下，她止住了即时打断他的想法，而是顺手点开了手机，反正也不差这一两分钟。

“我醒了，我刚刚做了个梦。”

“梦里我在桌边写字，你在做菜。”

“梦到你在做菜，在切生西红柿。”

“我看不得你拿菜刀的手，心里想着，做饭这种事交给我就好了啊，反正我这么会切也这么会做菜。”

“但又不忍心说出来，生怕辜负了你的一番好意。”

“于是看着你别扭地拿着菜刀，左手指头又不抠进去，每切一下我都紧张。”

三森的简讯断句十分零散，一件事她能拆成好多好多部分来说，这实在是令一向简明扼要的内田十分反感，她从不向三森掩饰自己的反感，不是没有过直接点明说出过自己不喜欢这种无意义的零碎信息的轰炸，可是对方浑不在意，继续自说自话。

现在也是一样的，一句一句，屏幕亮了又灭，灭了又亮，在如此正式而重要的会议上。

什么鬼梦？内田皱了眉。

随着她皱眉的动作，向来颇会察言观色的主管忍不住捏了一把冷汗，以为自己又有哪里做得不到位了。

我根本不会做饭，怎么会切菜？内田在心里这么想着，她将手机屏幕按下，反置在会议桌上。

和能一觉睡到自然醒的三森不同，实在是不想再受干扰了。

现在不管三森是一口气把想说的话说完，还是继续用她喜欢的那种方式一句一句，一小部分一小部分地说，内田都不会再看到新信息提示了。

但是。

在第四次不由自主地把视线移到手机上面的时候，内田终于受不了自己信息强迫症了——虽然屏幕反扣下去看不到，但是她知道三森一定还在说。为了迫使自己重新进入专心开会的状态，她突如其来的打断着实是显得有一分严苛。

“不考虑货币政策的区域效应的话，利率渠道和信贷渠道的考虑基本可以说是一纸空谈。”

内田极少在别人发言的时候打断，哪怕她再不赞成，也总是更愿意倾听完毕来自各方的意见，除了钢骨铁腕，时刻保持谦虚和体恤也是领导者必备的素质。

发言的主管冷汗都下来了，他并不是对策划部的不成熟与过分理想化未有察觉，只是顶头上司是那位雷厉风行事事追求完美主义的、管理层内部人人忌惮的——

内田彩依然保持着得体温柔的微笑，示意他继续分析。

__

市场部上上下下都在为迎接顶头上司的亲自视察忙得焦头烂额，而且还不敢怠慢，几乎到了人人自危的地步，今年刚过31岁的上司实在和她甜美而年轻的外表不符合，考察态度之严格，考察角度之刁钻早已经是内部员工“积怨已深”的恐怖谈资——话虽这么说，却是无人不服的。

是的，无人不服，不敢不服，不得不服。

除了三森。

当然了，因为三森根本就不是内田的下属员工嘛。

不过这样说也不太对，三森和内田确实也是雇工和雇主的关系，她负责的是商圈传奇人物、同时也因此招徕不少人身安全问题的内田彩的贴身近卫和安全保护工作。

简而言之，就是贴身保镖啦。

是的，贴身保镖——现在雇主在公司巡查工作，雇工在家里睡到日上三竿，还是雇主自己的床。

是的，贴身保镖。

在演变成如今这样的床友关系之前，三森的确是一丝不苟地履行着保镖的职责的。

当然现在也是的，虽然“贴身”又多了一层字面意思。三森其实对现在的工作还算满意，既有美人在怀，又有工资拿，何乐而不为呢？而且内田实在是太过理想的床友了，她绝对不会过问三森的任何情况，所以说，三森拥有绝对的自由与私人空间。而且她有空的时候，可能会邀请三森一起共进晚餐，还有一次的休假旅游也叫上了自己，在重大的节日还会有小礼物相赠，有时候三森甚至觉得她可能把自己当成恋爱实验对象来养成了也不一定。

只有一点不好，是在半年前那个迷迷糊糊阴差阳错、她们莫名发展到了这一层微妙的关系的开始的晚上。

三森对那一晚是没有任何不满的，如刚刚所言，内田实在是太过理想的床友关系，不管是青涩而又迷人的身体——三森又开始回想那一夜内田是如何的摇曳生姿，还是成熟而又保持着恰到好处的礼貌的处理方式，她实在是太过理想的床友关系。

只是有一点不好，她有意想要给三森额外的工资卡。

三森皱了眉，她不觉得现在做保镖拿到的这张不够她混吃混喝挥霍青春的。

想也不想地拒绝了。

当然偶尔回想起来会觉得有一点后悔，其实应该接住的，然后拿到银行去看看内田愿意支付多少来购买自己，实在是很好奇。

我可是无价的，她暗自这么想。

不过，其实三森作为贴身保镖，是很尽职尽责的。

咳.....今天这样的雇工失职情况实属偶然中的偶然，可能的原因是昨夜的贴身保镖履职太过敬业导致今天被罢工。

可能是懒得叫醒自己，也有可能是今天陪她去公司的是别的保镖吧——毕竟她这么有钱，整个安保团队才不止她三森铃子一个呢。

一边把挤满牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，一边有一着落没一着落地乱想着，三森盯着镜子里自己乱糟糟的刘海和眼眶下面的黑眼圈——看来果然是工作太卖力了。

那个最可能的原因其实她已经想到了，但是也就是想到了而已，而且在想到的一瞬间又被自我保护似的排挤出脑海——

最大的可能其实只是，内田根本不习惯和床伴一起起床而已。


	3. Chapter 3

从花洒头喷出来的水有一些凉，三森把头深深地垂下去，只感觉水的舌尖像是舔着自己的背又像是没有舔着似的。

不远处传来一声长长的汽笛，和着水声哗啦哗啦敲破了静谧的夜，四周雾白的湿润水汽蒸腾而起。她没有开浴室的灯，极淡浅的路灯光吃力地穿透厚厚的磨砂玻璃，暧昧地勾勒起室内不着一物的肉体轮廓、水波般明艳艳地涌动。

“呜......”内田纤白的手腕死命搭在冷冰冰的瓷砖墙面上，十指用力屈扣却无法在浴室墙上找到任何着力点，她脖子难受地后仰，猛然睁开失焦的双眼。

伏在她背上的三森哪里听得内田那曳着嗓子泄露出来的呻吟，压紧身体的力量又加重一分。

“乖，这就让你舒服。”

内田气得微微阖眼，啐道：“登徒子！”昏暗中她什么也看不见，只低头时隐约看见三森紧紧扣着自己腰线托着的小臂，上面浮着流畅优美的青筋。紧接着，腿被拉扯张开，登徒子空余出来的右手不容拒绝地往下，抵在身体最脆弱的入口处。

在黑暗的浴室里，花洒喷头还持续不断地喷着热水，两人赤身裸体地纠缠，这样还是第一次。内田恍惚着、本能地恐惧起来，身体却在这样陌生的刺激下渐次绽放，她感到有些害羞，虽然她早已经不该害羞了。于是她颤颤巍巍地缩着身子想躲避，前面堵着硬冷坚实、湿漉漉的浴室墙，后退就是三森滚烫赤裸的身体，她避无可避。

就在她动摇退缩的一瞬间，三森灵活的指尖就直直地陷了进去，内田惊得后仰，腰身却软绵绵地塌了下来。

三森实在是非常清楚眼前这傲慢女人身体的弱点，她也很清楚要怎样给内田最强烈的感觉——她并不急着做，只是想无限拉长这份缠绵。扛起内田软得根本站不稳的大腿，她迫着她弯下腰去，好让她更清楚地看到她是怎样侵犯她的。那埋进她股间极内侧极隐私地方的手指只是又长又缓慢地送入抽出，下流地循环往复，像是故意要表演给她看。

热水淋在三森长长的黑发上，润湿纠缠又缓缓滴淌，顺着内田纤白的脖颈经过锁骨凹陷处又蜿蜒着流往前胸，汇聚在乳尖，啪嗒啪嗒地滴落。内田皱着眉，还有一部分水直接流在她鼻梁、脸颊上，眼睫湿漉漉地濡着，她其实看不太清楚三森的动作，光线那么暗。可是就在那什么也看不清楚的暗夜里，就在那容纳了两个人显得狭小的浴室里，侧耳除了哗啦哗啦的水声之外一切情欲之音都像是被偷偷掩盖的谎言，她清晰地感受到自己是如何被占有的。

身体被三森压成一个奇怪又异常柔软的弧度，她抓不住光溜溜的墙，只好紧紧地抓住对方扣在自己腰间的手臂。三森好像怕她滑倒，用了不少的力气半托起她的身躯，内田其实不想被她托着，脚尖不能完全着地的感觉让她惊慌失措，于是她足尖用力紧扣着，有一下没一下、倔强地划拉着湿漉漉滑腻腻的地面。

“彩……”三森动情地唤着情人的名字，愈发刁钻地侵入着她身体内部的某一点。内田难耐地晃了晃头，左耳的银色耳坠寒光闪闪。

“够、够了......够了......”内田失神地重复着，平日里总是充满威压感的清冷声线此刻柔柔腻腻，像化也化不开的糖。满是情欲的声音令三森兴奋异常，手下急不可耐的力度又黏得更深。

“再多叫叫，声音真好听，彩的下属，还有那些唯唯诺诺的员工们可没有听过你这样的声音吧？”三森闷哼着笑着，把内田的双腿分得更开。

“乱、乱说什么东西呢？！下流！你是流氓吗？！”内田几乎是颤抖着骂出一句，抓着三森小臂的手却愈加用力，指甲深深陷进对方那锻炼良好的上臂肌肉里，她被三森顶得快要站不住脚了。

“嗯？彩骂我什么呢？”三森开心得笑弯了眼睛，她用力把身体贴过去，紧紧黏在同样赤裸的内田皎白的身体上，一下一下，更深更慢地揉捣着，“流氓在做什么呢？”

内田恨恨地咬住下唇，她不想再在这个问题上和流氓多作纠缠了，既然她想听她发出声音，那她偏偏不。

“彩不说话了？”三森迫近内田的后颈，把脸埋进情人湿润的鬓发，笼着，深深地吸着气，那双看起来总是在笑的亮晶晶的眼眸此刻紧紧锁着内田发红的耳朵尖，像是锁着猎物。

内田没好脾气地甩甩头发，水珠子溅了三森满脸。

“这么凶？”三森却好脾气地柔声哄，她看见内田单耳的银坠随着动作摇颤着，在暗夜满是热气的浴室里像一只蒸腾而起的小星星。那耳坠三森见内田戴了好几次——三森总站在她的情人对面，遥遥隔着偌大的办公桌点燃一支烟细细地打量内田：她处理公务、思考的时候总习惯于微微偏着头，于是那枚细银坠便随着动作摇晃着、隔着若有似无的缭绕烟雾忽闪忽闪。

于是猎手被那枚星子吸引——三森一时忘情，伸出舌尖叼过耳坠，轻轻含住。

“三、三森？你在干嘛？”内田长长地吐出一口热气，瑟缩着偏过头去看她任性的小情人。转头的动作间耳垂被拉扯，三森眸光一潋，忽地深深把她的耳朵尖吸进口里。

“唔、”内田吃痛，全身的感官好似都悬垂于耳朵尖被狠狠吸纳的一点又静静炸开电流四下涣散，她的下身还被伏在背后那位一刻也不肯停歇下辛勤耕耘的手又深又狠地抽插进出——她和三森这两年来彼此心照不宣，彼此都是分外熟悉对方的身体。三森在情事上很是符合她那冲动又毛躁的个性，还有她那绝不服输的骄傲与征服欲，此时此刻她示威一样劲头很是凶狠。内田并不知道三森又是哪里在闹小情绪，是自己忙着开会没有及时回复她的简讯？还是因为工作推掉了这位在某些小事上意外过分较真的热血青年精心准备的晚宴约会？她不是会为这种事情考虑的性格，因为三森很简单很好懂，她闹的话，只要给糖吃就会乖了。

她们又是什么时候纠缠到浴室里的呢？内田眼睫被热气濡得根本睁不开，她只记得在她扯住三森脖子上领带的时候，一切都失控了。

三森有时候会觉得内田真的很可爱，明明早就不是第一次了，明明是年过三十早该成熟妩媚的身体——很偶尔的时候，内田也会口不择言地调戏自己，但是不管她说得怎么撩人，身体永远像十来岁初经人事的少女那般羞涩而内敛，即使是已经做了两次湿软得一塌糊涂的现在，那里也一直在不断收缩推挤，包裹得三森很是满足爽利。

那个拉扯她领带的动作，已经是她身体能够主动的极限了。但那又如何？只要她愿意把她那向来目中无人的高傲视线落在自己身上，只要她愿意给她机会一点一点被侵占、变得脆弱变得敏感变得风情万种，只要她愿意回头朝她迈出一小步，剩下的九千九百九十九步，她也甘之如饴地狂奔。

哪怕一切只是镜花水月般的虚缘，三森敛着好看的眉角，加大了进攻的速度。

“啊！不......！”内田反应剧烈，从傍晚就开始的持续不断的深刻爱抚令她浑身一阵一阵过电似的战栗，雪白的脚趾根根分明蜷曲但是就是找不到抓握的施力点——三森把她的膝弯托着大敞，整个人差不多跟悬在半空别无二致。偏偏她就是不放手。

“放、放我下去！”内田胡乱地命令着，极有技巧的规律撞击像是被施了魔力般带着酥酥麻麻、丝丝绕绕的电流从尾椎骨蹿上来，她差点惊叫出声，唇齿间溢出的喘息变得又甜又媚。

“不放，为什么要放？彩再多叫叫，真好听......你不知道每当我看你一脸严肃地在会场上批着议文，你那些下属个个战战兢兢地看着你......哈哈......我就特别想......”三森也发出欢快的喘息，用夸奖的语气说着不知羞耻的话。

“想、想什么......？”内田面色潮红，她已经很难发出完整的话语，破碎的喘息顺着唇角挂着的一丝晶亮陆陆续续溢出来。

三森托着她腰腹的手臂松开，一直埋在她身体里不肯退出的手指也大赦似的游了出来。内田终于得偿所愿地踏到地面，可来不及等她歇口气，三森立马又将她整个人转过来面向自己，赤裸的前胸正面接触的瞬间，内田感受到三森擂鼓般狂乱的心跳。

“还想要吗？自己把腿张开。”花洒的水持续不断地淋在她深黑的长发上，三森闷闷地笑，答非所问。

不管怎样赤身裸体坦诚而对，内田还是在听到她这句下流浑话时气得涨红了脸，她条件反射地举起巴掌想挥过去。

三森眼疾手快地捏住内田就要毫不留情打下来的手腕，径自亲吻进她掌心，柔柔地舔了舔。

内田如遭雷击。

她和三森这两年来彼此心照不宣，彼此都是分外熟悉对方的身体。三森知道她身体内外每一个敏感点，她可以轻车熟路地在寥寥几个触碰间让内田情动。

却万万没有一次像现在这样好的，在她猫儿般柔嫩灵活的舌尖舔舐过自己掌心的瞬间，内田激动得浑身一抖，舌苔味蕾擦过淡淡掌纹，却好像是舔在心上一般。异火从掌心蔓延开来，带着避无可避的情潮倏忽涌至下半身，一发不可收拾。

内田慌忙低了头，她开始庆幸自己一开始就半推半就应了三森荒唐的要求在浴室里放纵，哗哗流淌的水流顺着二人紧贴的胸腹流进腿间，为她意料之外的不知所措小心翼翼地蒙上一层混淆性的水衣。

三森有吸烟的喜好，右手食指和中指总是在她不经意的时候习惯性地微翘着，内田急着想掩饰自己羞耻的失常，四顾无措间瞥见三森搭在她肩膀上的手指，湿黏的指尖还是保持着她夹烟的动作，有一下没一下地敲着自己的锁骨。

“好看吗？我的手。”三森低哑的声音惊醒了内田的出神，她似乎很得意，笑得更开心了，故意问道，“好不好？”

“还行吧。”内田敛好纷乱的思绪，白了三森一眼，挣开她的怀抱去拿挂在一旁的毛巾，“起开！我要擦干睡觉了。”

三森关了花洒，随意地撸了撸湿淋淋的长发，乐不可支地看着围着浴巾的内田。她饶有兴致地四下打量着她的身体，即使没有开灯，情人雪色的背也晃得耀眼、白得惊人。内田嘴上不服输，可做到现在身体也确实乏了，她动作软绵绵的，因为疲惫而慢，浴袍开襟的缝隙里一点点牵动、伸展开来的腰肢很是诱人。

刚刚还被水淋着泡着，三森却觉得轰的一声，喉咙仿佛被蒸干烧灼，她伸手就抓住内田的腰。

“你干什……”内田惊恐地回头，质疑的话立马被铺天盖地落下的吻堵了回去。

三森把内田刚刚才系好的浴袍一扯、扔在满是泡沫和水的浴室地面，极不耐地用脚一蹬，将她一个横抱，开门就向卧室走去。

她没有忘记将内田左耳的耳坠小心翼翼地取下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不信这里会被查


End file.
